Addicted to the Chase (Amian au)
by kbear0314
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so keep that in mind. This is Amian. I guess you could say it's a spy au but I'm not quite sure. It was Just a story I thought up one morning and decided to type up. I hope you like it. I am only on the fourth book in the second series though so anything that happens after that I have not read yet. Please give this a try, thanks.
1. prologue

This is my first fanfiction so I'll apologize in advance if it ends up bad. This is an Amian story. It is a 39 clues AU. I hope you like it if you take the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The 39 Clues or its characters.

Prologue

She had been running for 9 years. Running since she was fourteen years old. Sometimes she wished she had a normal life, but she was just kidding herself. a normal life would bore her after the thrill of this chase. She loved the feeling of escaping death and performing the impossible. You see she is a spy, but not just any spy, the best of the Cahill Madrigal Unit, Amy Cahill.

The Cahills were a mass group of spies all over the world. They were the best of the best in all sorts of skills. They were placed in one of the five units in the Cahill program considering their best skills. Unfortunately the units were in a civil war at the moment over a secret each unit wanted for themselves. That is except the Madrigals, Amy's unit, they were trying to bring back peace between the units. That was Amy's mission, find the secret and destroy it bringing back peace to the Cahills.

She had to admit it would be a lot easier if the other units had not sent out teams of spies at the same time. When she had started, well her and her brother Dan her only family left but that was before he quit the Cahill business three years ago, there had been four teams chasing them one for each unit.

:The Tomas unit had sent the Holts, three teenagers that were as strong as an ox but maybe not as smart as one. They stopped a few years ago when Dan convinced the eldest son to switch units to the Madrigals.

:The Ekaterina unit had sent the Starlings, three triplets that were as smart as heck. They stopped chasing her after an explosion that left two of them severely injured.

:The Janis unit had sent Jonah Wizard, their leader's child. He had stopped the chase when his singing career rocketed.

:The Luciana had sent the Kabras, the two siblings of the leader that were expected to win easily. The younger girl had stopped chase when she became a fashion model a few years ago, but she still showed up every once in a while to help her brother. That only left him.

He was a pro compared to Amy, but her luck seemed to hold as she escaped each time. She couldn't help but smile at his persistence. Always chasing her even after all this time.


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: I want to thank anyone you has read this and give a special thanks for the feedback I got. I want to get better at writing so the feedback is always a good thing. Please leave any suggestions you might have for me in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any 39 clues characters.**

Chapter 1

Amy

Amy was in London, England not because of the chase but because she was worried about her brother, Dan. He had moved to London when he stopped the chase and now owned a pretty successful video game store. He lived a normal life except for the fact that he called up headquarters every Monday at 9pm to update on how he was. It wasn't his normal life that worried her it was the fact that Dan had not said a word to headquarters in two weeks an Amy knew something was up.

At the moment she was checked into a hotel, a few blocks from Dan's house at his store. She had checked into the hotel under a fake identity, Christie Smith was what her ID said. You can never be to careful when dealing with Cahills. She walked out of the lobby and down a hallway that led to her room. She found her door and slipped her card through it as she pushed it open.

The room was simple just right for her act of sneaking around. There was a queen bed in the middle, a small desk and chair, a tv, and a large window walk way that led out to a small balcony.

She through her suitcase on to the bed and with a sigh stretched out her arms. It had been a long flight from Boston. Without a second thought she opened up her suitcase and pulled out her normal clothes. She kicked off the high heels that made her feet scream in pain and rubbed her now free toes. Then she traded the fancy grey suit she had on for a pair of Levi shorts and a yellow sweater. She threw the grey suit in her bag not bothering to fold it and walked over to the window. She quickly plucked out her blue contacts revealing her jade green eyes. 'Almost myself,' she thought. Finally she threw off the itchy black wig that concealed her copper hair. She fingered through the long locks so they would look presentable.

She froze. " Stupid!Stupid! Stupid," she cursed as she realized her mistake. She had left the window curtains wide open. "Why do I have to be so dumb when I am on his territory. He probably already knows Christie Smith is me thanks to my useless brain." She knew perfectly well this was his home one could not forget when you hear his silky Brittish accent. She pulled the curtains closed and went out the door to go visit a video game store owner who she hoped was alright.


	3. chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading. I am still wondering whether or not to add Natan or not. Don't be shy, tell me what you think.

Chapter 2

Ian

Ian was in traffic, London traffic, which meant he would not reach the mansion under an hour like he hoped, not even his Lucian chauffeur could get through this traffic that fast even if the car he was riding was a limousine.

To tell you the truth he was bored. After you've survived near death situations, visited almost every country, and spent you free time figuring out codes, normal life just got boring. He looked out the window which was rolled down at the crowded streets and stores. He let his mind wander to why he was in London, a call. He remembered it was the night right after she had escaped him again a few days ago.

Flash back

He was in New York city. It was late, maybe 11pm. He remembered how beautiful she had looked her green eyes quickly thought up a plan an when he had cornered her, and like all her escapes it worked. He always knew she would, she always managed to escape. Besides he had become fond of this little game of hide and go seek they had going, so the chase went on. It started to rain on the city streets and as everyone ran for cover, Ian slipped into a dry bar.

Ring, ring, ring. Uh oh, only one person called him on his cellphone. He quickly snatched his phone from his jacket pocket and ran into an empty bathroom where no one would hear him. " IAN!" the woman's voice snapped at him as he picked it up. He shivered despite himself, she always scared him. " Y...Yes.. Mum. I" "NO STUTTERING!"she interrupted,"Well?" "She got away," I said waiting for her reaction. " Why am I not surprised? I am passing further responsibility to you sister at least she didn't fail at her part of the deal," Isabel said coldly. "Wait, what did you make Natalie do," I asked. " I doesn't matter! You are to meet up with Natalie at the Lafer hotel cafe, now. She will give you further instructions that you are to obey." Then she hung up, without a goodbye, what a mother. I stormed out the bar in the pouring rain towards the hotel.

Once inside the hotel I walked up to the cafe near the lobby, where I saw a waiter waiting for costumers. "Kabra," I said firmly to him. He checked over his list and with a simple nod led me into the restaurant. We passed tables full of families and couples before he stopped at a lone table in the back corner far away from the other people. I took a seat and waited.

I didn't have to wait long, before the figure of my sister came waltzing in. She sat down gracefully at her seat and held up one finger to her lips telling me to stay quiet. That's when I noticed the blue tooth in her ear. "Oh love calm down, I won't be late, this will only take a minute... No... Stay where you are, I'll help you in a minute...Bye" she hung up and took the blue tooth out, "No more interruptions."

Weird, but not as weird as what she said next. I expected her to say kill this person, decode this, or some thing like that not that. " Go home," she said. "What?" I replied mystified. "Go home. You aren't needed besides you have gotten soft towards that girl," she said. "I have not," she gave me a look and said, "Really, so you would be fine with seeing her killed, tortured like Mum wants." I gulped I couldn't lie to Natalie she was my only family really besides like me she was born with a lie detector. " I am doing you a favor really, I will finish this mission and maybe if you do whatever Mum says we can convince her not to kill Amy."

Her blue tooth rung again and she quickly gave me a hug and rushed out of the cafe. I knew Natalie was wrong there was no way Isabel would allow Amy to stay alive especially since it has taken so long to catch her. It not like I liked Amy, it's just after years of chasing her and seeing her do the impossible I respect her, that comes naturally.

End of flashback

So now I was in London traffic heading to my family mansion. I looked out the window again at the crowd, yep boring. Wait. "Stop!l I yelled at the driver. I would know that person anywhere. I jumped out of the limo and rushed back to the last hotel where I had just seen the flash of copper hair and jade green eyes.


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: I am sorry about how late this is of an update, but homework has really gotten to me this year. I would like to personally thank ninjagirl5000 and Fabulously Geeky for reviewing since the beginning. Thank you guys! Ok so I am going to start to write in 1st person print of view instead of 3rd because I find it easier to write that way.**

Chapter 3

IAN

I ran back to where I had saw her. I searched the Windows of the hotel for the familiar red hair. Nothing. But I was sure I had seen her.

My limo drove so up behind me. I opened up p the back seat, grabbed my dart gun from under the seat, and hid it under my jacket. I turned to my driver, " Go home, I have some business to take care of."

Once inside the hotel I searched the lobby, still nothing. I walked up to the front desk. There was a blond woman working at the moment. She was wearing the hotel uniform,a suit of pine green with gold piping. Her name tag read Sabrina.

"Can I help you, sir?"she asked. " Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me if a young woman about years old has checked in today?" I said with my perfect smirk on to flatter her. "Sorry, sir, that is against the rules. I can't tell you that," Sabrina said not charmed at all. " But...I'm her boyfriend," I quickly said as I formulated a plan," I am trying to fix our relationship, I need to apologize. Come on you don't want a ruined love weighing on your shoulders."

I knew I had it, all girls loved happy endings in love she'd let me through, besides it was fun to call my self Amy's boyfriend I wonder if she has one. Wait why was I thinking that? My silly thoughts were interrupted by a laugh behind the desk.

"Oh, Ian! That was an awful lie, even I knew you were lying," Sabrina said between laughs. Startled I started searching for my dart gun in my jacket, how the neck did this person know who I was? She calmed down and thrusted out her hand for me to shake, "Lucian Agent Sabrina Ray." Oh, I shook her hand. "Its great to finally meet the famous Kabra," she continued to say. "Thank you. So have you seen her?" I asked.

" Yes she checked in about an hour ago. She was wearing an disguise but I knew it was heras soon as she walked in. For one she was the only girl that checked in alone and we knew she was coming today. Second she was stupid enough to wear her green locket that she always wears so it was a dead give away," Sabrina handed me a paper.

On the paper was a picture of a young woman with long sleek black hair down to her waist, grey blue eyes,a flannel grey suit with a skirt, black pumps, and last but not least a jade locket that was way out o of place against the fancy suit. It was definitely Amy, Amy was the only person I knew that would wear that necklace even in disguise it was just special to her not sure why though as you might of guessed we don't talk much on this chase. Under the picture as the name Christie Smith.

I folded up the picture and stuffed it in my jacket. "Thank you, Agent Ray, I'll make sure Mum hears of your success in this mission," I told her. She beamed," Oh, thank you so much-" "shhh," I said as I caught sight of the person I was looking for, down the hallway towards the backdoor.

I slowly follows her, a few paces back so she couldn't hear me. When we got to the end of the hall, Amy slipped out the door. I waited a few minutes before following. I looked around the alley for her but I couldn't find her. Ouch, oh my head hurts. I guess I found her. I collapsed to the floor. The last thing I saw was Amy standing over me dented frying pan in one hand. Her eyes shone under the starlight, it looked like magic, it must have been the blow to the head because I swear I lost control of my mouth as this word fell out, "Lovely." I couldn't stress to much on if she heard because I was out cold.


	5. Chapter 4

**I love all my readers. I am so sorry about the late update, it's been like 3 weeks but I lost my kindle so I couldn't post until I found it you all for reading.**

Chapter 4

AMY

Ian really was an idiot. Did generally think I couldn't hear him as I went down the hall. He was getting soft or maybe I was just getting better. Nine years and he is still using the same tricks. I knew those like the back of my hand. It doesn't take to long to get to know your opponent when it comes to life or death.

I slipped out the back door into the cold starry night. The alley wasn't too bad, I mea. I have been in worse. I searched for some sort nn of weapon for when he would follow me out. The only thing close to a weapon was a old beaten down frying pan on the dumpster. I picked it up and balanced it out in my Palm through a couple practice swings. I laughed a similarities of my weapon to one of my favorite disney movies.

I backed up behind the door as Ian snuck through it. He looked around cautiously. I raised my pan and smacked him upside the head, not hard enough to kill him but hard enough to give me a head start. I was on my day off today wasn't about pays today was about brother and I. I didn't want to get Dan into this mess, he was safer In a normal life.

I threw the pan back on to the dumpster and raced for the main street. I walked along the road until I reached my destination. The shop was small, tucked in between a cage and a bookstore. Oh how I would love to just spend my days in there without the spy business, but no going back now. The shop was made of light brown bricks and it had a giant neon green sign that read, NINJA WORTHY VIDEO GAMES. That was so Dan.

I knocked on the door a little bit, but it fell open under my knuckles. Carefully I walked inside. The place was mess and not in the disorder of my little brother, the place was torn apart. Worried I carefully looked through the piles of video games, paper, money, and glass. I turned back to the door, sure enough the lock was completely broken, so just one thing to figure out was this a normal robbing or was this Cahill business?

I began to look around again looking for evidence and any clue as to where Dan was. I heard the sound of glass shattering as I took a step. I bent down and found that I had stepped on a broken picture of Dan and I together. It brought tears to my eyes, I really hope Dan is ok.

I fixed the picture frame as best I could and set it up on the counter. A lined piece of paper fluttered out and landed in my lap. It read,

_Dear Amy Cahill,_

_We just want to talk. No harm will come to you if you het caught, and from my sources that should happen tonight as Ian is hot on your trail. Let him catch you. Take this deal, and to help you choose we will raise the stakes. You see I have Daniel Cahill in my procession and so far he had been quite a guest, no harm as come to him and it will continue to stay that way unless you pick the wrong choice. _

_Natalie Kabra_

"Cobra!" I screamed into the night sky as tears fell down my cheeks. Dan, no, not Dan. My little brother was captive of those Kabras, the Lucian leaders, the masters of poisons and torture. My perfect little dweeb of a brother kidnapped by those snakes. I couldn't have held it in even if I had cared , no I sobbed.

"Ow," I mumble in pain as a sudden sting erupted in my arm. I clutched my shoulder. Dart, more specifically a Lucian sleeping dart. I struggled to get the dart out of my arm to stop the effects but gnu then I remembered the letter. I stopped struggling, probably a bad idea, but there was no way I'd me my brother hurt. Half way conscious I felt myself Falk towards the pavement but before i could hit strong arms me and picked me up bridal style.

The last thing I saw was Ian's beautiful Amber eyes that almost looked sad. I couldn't blame him it was finally over. Our chase,our little game, even if I did man it out of this alive we would probably never see each other again.


	6. chapter 5

**Cheers to four day weekends! **

Chapter 5

Ian

I was so confused. I had won I should be happy, but the truth was the opposite. I was horrified. I kept waiting for Amy to get up and escape like she always does, but she just stayed limp barely conscious. We were supposed to be enemies, but seeing her cry like that after see found out what Natalie's plan was shattered my heart. Why did Natalie have to go capture Dan I knew for a fact that, that was Amy's weakness her love for her little brother. I knew it was the only way she would have been captured if wasn't focused, but to make her focus on whether or not her family was ok, that was cruel. It wasn't just because Natalie's plan hurt Amy that he despised it, he hated when the Cahill business harmed innocent people and Dan was one of those people. He thought he had warned Natalie that they would never hurt innocent people because that's what their mother did. That was crossing the line, if there was ever a line for him, the next Lucian leader it would be becoming like Isabel Kabra the worst woman in the world.

I walked over to Amy cuddled up on the damp cement. I picked her up in my arms and started to walk away from the shop. I looked down at her angelic face. She looked so peaceful when she was like that even though she was in a forced sleep. I sadly smiled down at her and walked slowly ever so slowly toward the Kabra mansion. I heard a strange sort of whimper come from the bundle in my arms and my heart melt. She was so beautiful so innocent. I wished I didn't have to take her to my evil Mum. Isabel would destroy any peace that Amy had left, she'd ruin her life that is if she let Amy live past the night. I had seen so many people that never made it out of Isabel's clutches alive; I didn't want to repeat it especially with Amy. Surprisingly I felt my water as I thought of what my Mum would do. There was no going back. I would have to take Amy to my mum. No one not even her own son got away with double crossing her. I would have to travel away for awhile. Maybe I could go visit Italy again I always loved that Rome; it would be a grand vacation. Wonderful food, great music, swimming in the pool, feeling guilty while this beautiful girl gets tortured. No that would never do, I had made up my mind I would not let Amy get hurt even if I got fired from my Lucian status.

I called a taxi, yes a tax. How dreadful, but I had to. I could not call my limo driver; I would just be suspicious, especially since I wasn't going home. I could stay in a hotel tonight and head to Rome in the morning. My Mum and sister would understand that I just wanted to go on a vacation because I had lost the chase. Well that's what they would think in truth I would be taking Amy to safety. It would take at least 24 hours for my dart to wear off on Amy, so I had time, and maybe just maybe I could convince Amy to just leave her brother to the mercy of Natalie. Yeah right, she'd never leave her brother in danger. I would have to go with plan B, give her a dose of forgetful serum for her to stay out of dang. I felt sorry for Dan but I wasn't like if Amy did what my family told her to do they would let Dan go , no they would just hurt both of them and I was not going to let that happen not when Amy had a chance to live.

Of course fate had its own plans. He tried so hard, but he was already to lat. The taxi driver idiotically drove past his own mansion not even caring that his passenger was signaling for him to go a different way. My luck got worse as I saw who was standing in the front gate waiting for none other than himself, Natalie and her fiancée Gaston. Natalie marched right out into the middle of the road and stretched out her hand in the standard stop motion. The taxi screeched to a halt sending everyone in the car a few feet forwards. I dimly remember the driver throwing out a few curses, but I was concentrating on the plain fact that my plan was over. There goes sending Amy away safely.

Natalie walked up to my door and pulled open the door, which showed how serious she was, Natalie never opens her own door. "Where do you think you're going, umm, brother? I see you have taken care of business like I knew you would," she smirked as she pointed to Amy asleep next to me, "Gaston, darling, will you take this package inside for me, I have to talk to my dear brother?"

Gaston ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door. He threw Amy over his shoulder, none to lightly. "Hey! Be careful that's not a doll you know," I shouted at the jerk, I really don't get what my sister saw in him. He laughed like this was all a joke, "Come on, it's not like she will mind she's asleep." To prove this fact he roughly let her go, dropping her to the ground. The crunch of the impact rang in my ears. I started to curse myself, how dares he to do that to anyone. Natalie simple smacked my head and threw a few bills at the surprised taxi driver. Once the driver had left she said, "Gaston, do please hold the package nicely, Mum doesn't want it harmed just yet. Come on Ian." We marched down the driveway, but I stayed back a few steps. That's it my life is over. No more chase and now dear Amy will be gone too. Ugh I do hate this Cahill business. If I wasn't a Lucian life and maybe even love would be so much easier.


	7. Chapter 6

** Hello everyone. Don't forget to suggest something or just review. You' s ready to find out what happens to Amy?**

Chapter 6

Amy

"Ugh. Ow that hurts," I grunted as I woke up. I stretched and fell of the bed. The felling of the impact finally smacked some sense into me, Where was Dan? Where was I? I opened my eyes and looked around. It looked like a palace bedroom, except there was only two doors and no windows. There was a King gold trimmed bed above me that I must have been sleeping on. There was nothing else in the room except a giant wall length book case filled to the brim with the prettiest leather back books, I have ever seen. Of course my more logical side reminded me about last nights so I reluctantly took my gaze off the books and planned for an escape. The doors would be to easy, but I might as well try. I held on to the quilt of the bed and slowly pulled myself up, favoriting my sore ankle. It must have broken sometime last night. Before I could even fully stand up their was a large screech like wood sliding against marble. I searched for the source of the sound and my eyes fell upon the thick bookcase now a full foot away from the wall. I prepared myself to tuck and roll thinking that the walls were going to close on me, but nothing happened. Instead a young girl about my age stepped appeared from behind.

She was wearing a clique maid's outfit, black sleek dress with a ruffly white apron. She had dirty blond hair that was braided down her back. She was carrying a tray full of food. I looked into her blue eyes and she gave me a reassuring smile. "Its ok. Its not poison, I made it myself. Name's Jacky Darell," she said as she placed the tray on the bed. She leaned down and offered her hand to help me up. "Thank you, Jacky." I limped back on to the bed. Jacky sat next to me. "Let me see that ankle," she commanded as she gestured to my foot. I slid back providing room between us for my legs and put my foot on the bed. She gently prodded it in a few places making me wince a bit. "Your lucky. Its not broken, just bruised, probably from that nasty fall you took when you became our guest. Don't tell my boss, but I was watching out the window. Dreadful the way the Kabras act sometime. Go on eat some breakfast." I pulled the tray on to my lap and surveyed the food. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice, mmm.

As I ate Jacky told me about herself. Apparently she has worked for the Kabra's for five years with her younger sister Maria. She is Natalie's personal servant and her sister is Ian's. Before long I was telling Jacky about myself, and how much I love my brother. I even told her the Cahill part of my life, which only Dan knows about. Jacky told me," That would explain a lot. I was curious one evening and I spied on Natalie, she was talking about some secret that her brother was trying to find. I think she might have mentioned you too, but I don't know it was a while ago. She said their was two of you though, a boy?" "Dan! Have you seen him?" I exclaimed. "I thought you said he wasn't part of the Cahill business?" she said. "He isn't he just... Natalie kidnapped him and..." I couldn't help it, tears started to fall from my eyes. I was so worried about Dan, where was he? "Oh. I so sorry I haven't seen him. I don' t cry. I'm sure he's fine," Jacky said as she wrapped an arm around me. I smiled a sad smile enjoying the rare comfort, I was always the one comforting since I lost my mom at age 8.

"Do you think she will kill him?" I asked as I calmed down and stopped crying. "No. She isn't an angel but she isn't like her mother. I don't know about Ian he is always gone, so I think your ok because Mistress Isabel is out of the country right now." I sighed in relief, then my relief ended when the book case moved again.

Natalie walked in wearing an elegant pink ballroom gown. "Jacky I told you to help her get ready for the ball." "Ball?" I asked. "Oh umm.. yeah. I forgot, the ball," Jacky said standing up from the bed. "I will help her then. And Jacky, go see if the cook needs any help," Natalie said. Jacky left the room taking the tray with her.

"Come," Natalie said as she headed to one of the doors. I got off the bed and followed her. She pointed to one door. "That's the bathroom. Go shower and I will get you a gown. Natalie slipped into the other door and I went into the bathroom. It was huge. It had a vanity with melons of bottles of perfumes and makeup and brushes. It had a giant tub and a shower an of course a toilet tucked into the back wall. Some how they even managed that to look majestic. I stripped and hopped into the shower.

_ line break_

After I showered I wrapped a white towel around myself and another around my hair. There was a white silky robe on the vanity so once I was dry I put that on. I blower dried my hair and brushed it out. Then I walked out of the bathroom. Natalie was sitting on the bed waiting for me. She had a gold and white dress on her lap. " Here. Let's try this on," she said. I put on the gorgeous dress and twirled a bit. It was beautiful. "Why am I going to a ball. Aren't I your prisoner?," I asked as she smirked at me. " Your not exactly a prisoner. Your just a forced guest. Ian and I are planning a truce to finally end this chase and since Mum is gone you can stay here," she said. "Then why doesn't my room have any real doors. And why can't I see Dan?" " You leaving would be a really bad idea since Mum is on a rampage trying to find you and I for one don't trust you to stay if you got a chance to escape. And I never said you couldn't see Daniel. You will see him tonight at the ball," Natalie said as she began curling my hair.

So I get to see Dan, good, then I can think of an escape plan. Once Natalie finished my hair she handed me a mirror. It was a gentle curl down my back, pretty. "I think I did a pretty good job here. You went from dreadful peasant to royalty, well almost." I'm laughed a bit,"hey." "No offense," Natalie said as she placed the ever present locket around my neck again. The familiar weight felt right on my chest. "Thank you," I said. "For the locket or keeping you alive," she joked. I laughed I didn't know Natalie was a joker if I was less experienced I might have guessed she had been spending a lot of time with Dan, but hey, I'm not stupid, Dan wouldn't spend a second with anyone that calls him Daniel.

"Both," I agreed. Natalie began for the bookcase. "I'm going to finish getting ready. I will be back to get you for the ball in a little bit, feel free to read one of the books while you wait," she said before walking out the secret door. Taking that beloved suggestion I practically pounced on the bookshelf. I picked on novel that looked interesting and plopped myself on the bed. What a strange day this is?


	8. Chapter 7

**hey! I've got a surprise for you guys in this chapter. I hope you like it. I got a review asking for me to change lines every time someone new speaks so I'll try that in this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Ian

The mansion hustled about in its normal chaos not even realizing what was concealed in its secret walls. That was the only thing I agreed with my mom about, the staff shouldn't know about cahill business, it just complicated everything. I was in my suite skimming over the bloody financial papers in front of me on my desk. I hated doing the finances but Mum said it was part of our cover. We always had to be in character.

My servant, Maria, came in holding an arm-load of bed sheets. She seemed genuinely surprised to see me.

"Oh. I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry if I'd known I would have knocked," she said.

I noticed she was wincing like she was preparing for a scolding. I sighed I never understood why everyone was so scared of me. I wasn't like my mum was I? Maybe I have gotten that base.

"Its fine, Maria. Thank you for making the bed," I reassured her.

While making the bed she replied,"So, how was your travels this time, if you don't mind me asking, sir."

"I'd rather not talk about it. It didn't end like I hoped," I said as I tried to get the scene from last night out of my head.

"Oh," she said as she came to stand next to my desk," You know you look different this have a certain glow."

That didn't make any sense. I hadn't taken a glow in the dark potion in years. I was interrupted in my thoughts by Maria again.

"So, who's the girl?"

The question caught me off guard. The friendly atmosphere in just talking became awkward as I finally realized what she had asked. I was blushing. Blushing. Lucian s don't blush, Mum would kill me if she saw me now.

"Umm...No... There was no girl," stuttering, really I'm stuttering.

Who did Maria think she was. She was a servant she could not accuse me of loving that creature. I've chased down for years. I wasn't in love with her. I just was in love with the trill, that's all ,right?

"Maria! Now that you are finally done with your job I would love it if you would leave! And if you ever accuse me of such idiotic things you might need a new job!" I yelled at the girl.

She jumped at my sudden out burst. She quickly nodded and left the room, completely horrified of me. I almost ran after her to apologize, I hated acting like my mum, but I had to be a Lucian. I couldn't be soft.

I tried to focus on the papers but to no avail. I couldn't concentrate. I decided to take a walk, just to get my mind off of her. For some reason I my mind kept wandering to that certain girl that for some reason made me just yell at my faithful servant. I walked down the hall, looking at the line of ancestral portraits on the wall. Unfortunately it was just my day because I bumped into someone in the hall. It was Felix, Natalie's bodyguard when she didn't have Gaston around. I saw he was guarding a door. It was plain white, probably a closet.

"Umm? Felix why are you guarding a closet?" I asked thinking he had lost his mind.

He hesitated racking his brain for a good excuse before finally saying,"Natalie told me to?"

I rolled my eyes at the answer. "No, duh... Wait," my heart leaped. This must be where Natalie is hiding Amy,"Did Natalie tell you what was behind the door?"

"No," he said.

I didn't think so. "So Felix your next order is to go have a day off," I said hopeful to get Amy back to safety.

Felix began to protest but one stern loom from me and he was heading down the hall for a little vacation. Once he rounded the corner I grabbed the door handle and turned it.

It wasn't closet. It was a bedroom just like mine, except there was a half way full pizza box unexpectedly hidden in plain sight, on the bed. I cringed at the red sauce stains that threatened the expensive quilt. Someone was living here. I was going to go into the room when I heard the bathroom door squeak and a bunch of aimless chatter. I quickly shut the door, leaving it open just enough for me to see the figure coming into the room. I couldn't see their face but it was definitely wasn't Amy. It was a young man, dressed in an old black Tuxedo, which he apparently didn't where a lot because the buttons were all messed up. He listened carefully as the random integrated talking to the mirror.

"I can't believe Natalie' s making me wear this to the ball. I look like one of Saladin' s of girlfriends," he said.

I didn't know what all the Saladin stuff was about but I was to busy staring in shock. For the first time I saw the boy's face. I shook my head to get out of my shock and ran down the hall. I didn't know what to think. I'm pretty sure I slammed the door, so he probably heard me, but I didn't care. What was Natalie planning. Speaking of Natalie. Now I was running my sore head from where I ran into my sister. Before I could even ask a signal question, she yelled at me.

"What are you wearing. You have got finger ready for the ball. Hurry it starts like now," she said as she pushed me into my bedroom. A ball? But I...? I couldn't even think. What was Natalie doing? Dan was here. And he was alive.


	9. chapter 8

**So a day late, not to bad right? Thanks for all the song suggestions. This won't be a true songfic just mention I by what song is playing. So without further ado, the beloved chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

Dan

"Only 3 weeks. Only 3weeks," I muttered to myself as I flattened my suit in front of the mirror.

I bet your wondering why I was even here at the Kabra mansion, well, last week I got kicked out of my house/ game store by the bank apparently nobody wanted ninja video games because I was in dept. I planned to go spend the week at a hotel so I could look for a new job and house but then I got a unexpected visitor.

**_flashback_**

_I was packing boxes of my things to put in storage until I had another house. I had one suitcase for the week and the rest would go into the boxes. I was shifting through my things deciding what I could live without for a week when there was a loud knock at the back door, that's where my visitor came in if they weren't costumers. The noise startled me and I dropped the thing in my hand. Sorrowful I looked down to see the shattered picture I've always kept close, the one of me and Amy. I missed her, but I haven't seen her in forever. I glared at the door, the reason for my favorite item's destruction. __I walked up to the door and quickly pulled it open. _

"What do you-" I stopped mid sentence as I realized who was in front of me.

Native, that Cobra. I haven't seen her since I left the Chase why the heck was she here? She invited herself in without a word and started to look around with a disgusted look on her face as she eyed the coffee stain on the carpet and the boxes everywhere. She kept looking around like she was looking for something, her eyes fell on the broken frame.

"What are you doing here, Cobra?" I said annoyed.

"You have glass on the floor," she said dodging my question.

Who did she think she was. She carefully stepped over the glass and perched herself on the counter by the cash register the only available servace that wasn't covered by a box, except the floor and I'm certain her royal highness would not sit on the floor. She faced me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"What exactly are you doing here for?" I pressed again.

"I heard your were in some financial trouble. I came to help," she said as if she helped people out all the time.

"So. You don't help people like me, especially a previous enemy," I said not convinced,"Your a fool if you think I going to believe that."

"Don't call me a fool," she said hopping off the counter,"And since your so convinced I won't help you I won't. I'll be leaving now," she headed out the back door.

She sounded sincere and my instincts told me she wasn't faking it but it's been a while since I was in the field. I trusted my gut and followed her out the door. She was just about to get into her black limo.

"Wait. How can you help me?" I said.

She smiled,"Like this," and pulled me into the limo. Shocked I struggled a bit, but then she explained herself, "Mums out of town for three weeks. You are going to stay at our mansion until she's back. I'll help you find a place of your own and a job, understand."

I nodded, as we speeded to the mansion.

**End of Flashback**

So that's why I was stuck in this mess. Natalie has been such a pain, she's always walking around like she's the queen herself and she's alway bossing me around. Of course it's not all bad, I mean she did give me my own bedroom instead of stuffing me in a closet like she would have liked, and every morning when the servants bring breakfast she comes in and we talk. It's sometimes fun but then she becomes a spoiled brat again. Might as well get this over with. I walked out of my bedroom and headed to the ball.

-to lazy to write out the walk-time lapse-

I could hear the music through the thick wooden doors. To my surprise it was actually popular music instead of boring symphony music like I would have expected. I thanked the servant that had lead me to the ball from my room and walked in.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was so many people here. There was one or two elderly people and middle aged adults and I even saw a few kids, but most of the quests were teenagers or young adults. I searched the crowd for some familiar face, I didn't know anyone wait... that's Natalie.

I almost didn't recognize her. She was gorgeous with her sleek black hair curled elegantly down her back and a gold dress swirling around her knees as she swayed as she danced to the music. If course she was always beautiful, you'd have to be blind not to see that, but tonight seeing her dancing and having fun she looked prettier, carefree, happy. The song ended and her amber eyes met mine as she excitedly wave me over. I was too transfixed to even scold myself of my previous thoughts. I WALKE over to her.

"Wow, you look nice," whoops I didn't mean to say that.

"Thanks, you clean up well too," she said as we walked to the punch table.

"I would have never guessed you were the dancer type well, this dancing maybe ballroom," I said as I handed her a cup.

"I love dancing and the ball. It's the one time I can just have fun. Just be Natalie, not a Cahill, a Lucian, not a spy, just me," she said as she sipped her drink.

Wow. I actually have something in common with Natalie.

"Yeah. That's why I left the Chase. I was lucky though I could just had to move to London and walla no more Cahill business," I said finishing my drink and placing the cup in the trash.

I groaned as the next song came on. Immediately recognizing the famous tune of _What Makes You Beautiful_. I never understood why everyone liked this song. Natalie by grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the floor where the rest of the crowd was dancing and belting out the lyrics. We danced and sometime in the middle of the song I started singing along. The song want so bad, I guess I thought as I smiled at Natalie dancing beside me. She had no care in the world. It was so different from her usual serious self, I couldn't get enough of that smile.

To my terror the next song was the slow tune of _Good_ Night. The people around us quickly paired off. I wasn't going to stand in the middle of this but I didn't want to sit back down. I looked for a girl and to my surprise my eyes met Natalie sitting at s table off to the side. Strange I would have thought she would have had boys fighting over her for a dance. Ok smiled as I walked up to her and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" I asked stretching out my took it and we waltzed around the floor, carefully according other couples.

Natalie laughed, "Were did you learn how to waltz?"

"It was one of Amy's training techniques. Why too good for you?" I said.

She giggled a bit, "No. Your just right. Thanks for the dance."

"Why of course Mi'lady," I said as we continued to dance around.

We stayed silent for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a comfortable silence. Her beautiful eyes bore into mine as we danced. I took a quick look to the side not to me rude, I just thought the music was getting dimmer. Wait when had we gone outside. It was like a movie scene, waltzing through a garden under the stars. I looked back at the beauty in front of me, her eye shone brightly in the starlight and without thinking I leaned down and to my surprise she leaned as well. We were centimeters away, so close to a kiss, but then there was the definite sound of a gun shot coming from inside.

**So that was an evil cliffhanger. Next update is on Saturday. Quick disclaimer the song What Makes You Beautiful belongs to One Direction and the song Good Night belongs to Lady Antebellum.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I really would love any suggestion for this story. A quick preview, I'm thinking of doing a Jelsa story but it will be like a big six with hiccup and Astrid, and Rapunzel, and Merida, so ****tell me what you think. It will be a super hero story, ok. I do do this I probably wont post regularly until I finish this story though. I'm got up on super heroes at the moment because I just finished watching the Young Justice series and X-Men evolution, Yay! New ships to add to my ever growing list.**

**Chapter 9**

**Ian**

I barely had time to get dressed before a servant came to get me to the ball. I could tell I was already late, the music was blaring down the hall. Natalie would kill me if she knee I had missed the first few songs. I quickly finished tucking in my white shirt and straightening my black jacket as I rushed down the hall towards the ballroom. I passed a silver vase and I quickly turned my head to check if I looked like a total fool, since I had been in a hurry. Of course my image didn't improve as I crashed into someone. I fell down pinning the person under me. I fumbled trying to get up, but then my mind registered who it was. I froze, as my heart started hammering against my ribcage. She was just as lovely as ever, but I've never seen her up this close.

"Umm... Could you get off of me?"Amy said.

She was blushing avoiding my eyes, she must not have recognized me yet. I wondered why she wasn't in the dungeon or something. Then I remembered my situation.

"Umm. Yeah. Sorry," I said as I stood up. I offered my hand aand as she took it she finally looked at my face. Her green eyes shone magically. She still took my hand even though I was the person get her captured. I pulled her up. She was beautiful. Angelic. She had on a white dress with gold lining that went to her knees. Her hair was a beautiful curly copper mane that flowed down her back and I had the strange urge to run my fingers through it.

"So your alive. That's great," I said. Great that's such a great line.

"I suppose. Not sure why I am still alive and allowed to go to the ball, but hey why not," she said smiling her adorable smile.

"I'm glad your going to the ball, at least I'll know someone," I said as we continued to walk to the ballroom. I wasn't worried about being late now, time seemed to be frozen.

"Yeah," she said.

We got to the door and I quickly said,"You look beautiful," before we loud room. She blushed a deep red and I decided I had a new favorite color. She looked so good like that. What the neck, next thing you'll be telling me is that you love her laugh. Come on Ian, Lucian remember.

She quietly said, "Thank you," as she went through the door I was holding open. I was really glad I had Amy here because I couldn't see Natalie anywhere. The Dj was playing a slow song, so I suspected she was off dancing with someone. I contemplated asking Amy to dance, but my logical Lucian brain decided it would be a bad idea. Of course that logical brain went up in smoke when just a second later some guy with blond hair was trying to get a dance.

"Sorry I already promised her this dance," I told the man as I took her hands and spun her on to the floor.

"I don't remember being asked for a dance,"she said calmly as we danced along.

"Oh well. I meant to. You have just gotten me tongue tied over your magical beauty," I said. She laughed at my clever line. I expected the blush again by the soft laugh was way better. Now that was a magical sound.

"Your an idiot,"she said smiling.

"Oh is that so," I spun her again and was surprised to here clapping. I quickly looked around we were the only ones dancing now, I wasn't very good, but oh well This was fun, dancing with Amy. We continued to dance laughing, talking, just having fun. I felt like the song would never end and I was ok with that. As the song come to a gentle close I brought Amy into a classic dip. She was so wonderful I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in as did she. And all worries of Mum and Lucian s wore off as we got closer and closer, it fate always dis hate me.

The shots broke the sound barrier as the flew through the ballroom expertly hitting Amy's arm. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. She was breathing and an arm wound could easily be healed over time, but I was to busy staring in shock as the person responsible showed herself.

"What no welcome home? Glad I could make the party," her smirking smile bore into my eyes daring me to yell at her. I spit out the words like position,"Welcome home, Mother."


	11. Chapter 10

**So what does anyone think of my new story, should I do it? **

Chapter 10

Natalie

I hurried past the growing crowd leaving an astonished Dan behind me on the terrace. I knew this could only mean one thing. I knew this plan wasn't going to work. I pushed through the crowd roughly trying to reach the middle of this wave of madness. My heart sunk as my fears were confirmed. Mum was dancing around the ballroom cackling with evil glee at the fact that she had finally caught Amy Cahill in her clutches. I looked at the bewildered faces of our guests long since forgotten in this chaos. The few people that weren't in the Lucian unit were looking around the room trying to figure out where the ambulance was. I ignored them, there was more important things to do.

My eyes fell on the scene in front of me and I froze. Ian was on the floor trying to comfort the limp form of Amy beside him. They were surrounded by blood that seemed to be coming from Amy's arm. It seeped through her sleeve forever ruining the white dress. I vaguely felt Dan run up behind me. I heard him gasp as his footfalls came to an abrupt stop beside me. He broke his state of shock as he ran to help Ian pick up Amy. I followed his example and ran to the microphone finally supplying the crowd with an explaination.

"Remain calm. Would you all please leave while we take care of this?" I said.

The crowd departed quickly. The normal people left as fast as possible with a worried expression, but the Lucian's all had smirks with their knowing faces, they knew, they all knew that their leader had one. I ran to help my brother. Ian picked up Amy in his arms and Dan and I stood to either side making sure she didn't fall. We made it halfway across the room, before Mum reconized her lack of audience. She ran over to us.

"Wait. What are you doing," she said, not even trying to stop us, just confusedly talking to us.

I thought quickly coming up with a plan that would garuntee that we could get Amy safe. "Just think, if we healed her she would fully appreciate your torturing," I said.

She thought it over carefully looking for the error in my plan. She finally gave in, "Fine. I look forward to it."

I nodded quickly as we hurried again to the door before she could change her mind. We got to the door before she stopped us again.

"Wait. Who is this?" she said as she gestured to Daniel.

Oh no. I forgot about him. "Ummm...He's?" I said as I tried to come up with a plan.

"I'm the new Lucian doctor," Daniel said calmly.

I gave him a quick smile. At least he came up with a good cover. I hoped Mum would buy it. She looked skeptical, but nevertheless she gave a quick nod.

"Ok. You can go," she said.

I opened the door for the door for the boys. Daniel went first. He was cursing under his breath as he practically ran through the door. Ian carefully came second. He looked so worried. He wasn't saying anything, but his usual smirk was missing replaced with an ever growing frown as he watched Amy's face for any sign of pain. This wasn't part of the plan. None of this was part of the plan. Ian was just supposed to fall in love and be happy. He deserved to be happy, even if I couldn't. Mum always said that Lucian women had to sacrifice a lot. She already had my future planned out, with that Gaston. If I couldn't be happy then Ian should for the both of us. I smiled sadly, I can't wait until I can get them all their escape, then they can be happy.

I halted in front of an empty bedroom. Slowly I walked, in catching my breath. Ian put Amy down on the made bed. It looked like she had stopped bleeding, that's a good sign. I put my hand on her forehead trying to catch a temperature.

"She has a fever. Ian can you go get me some bandages and Jacky, she knows medical stuff. Daniel get me some wet rags."

The boys rushed off to do there jobs. I ripped off Amy's sleeve revealing the wound. We were going to be fine, the bullet didn't go in her arm, just cut across the side as it zipped past. It must be imbedded in the stage now. Daniel came back holding three dripping rags. I rolled my eyes as they dripped on to the carpet.

"Wring them out," I said.

"Oh. Sorry," he said as he wrung them out into the kitchen sink. I took them from him and carefully placed one folded up on Amy's forehead to cool her temperature. I took the other and began to wash the cut. The dried blood came off easily giving me better access to the actual ripped flesh.

"Will she be ok?" Daniel said as he nervously paced the floor.

"Jacky will have to stitch it, and she will need a lot of rest ,but I think she will be fine," I said reassuring him.

"Good," he said as he calmed down enough to sit down beside me on the bed. I ignored I'm watching Amy to make sure she didn't start bleeding again, well that's what I like to tell myself. The silence was thick enough to slice and serve. I didn't need this tension right now, so we danced, so I liked it, maybe I came a little too close to kissing the jerk, but it wasn't anything special. Lucian women didn't fall in love.

The silence was broken by Ian and Jacky rushing in with the giant first aid box. I stepped aside out of the way of the more professional medic. Jacky was quick within a minute she had Amy stitched up and bandaged.

You should all leave her to rest, except for one person to make sure she doesn't wake up and need anything. Volunteers?" Jacky asked as she packed up to leave.

"I'll stay," Ian said before any argument could happen.

I nodded as I left the room. I just wanted to go to bed. This day wasn't going well. The plan is ruined. I'll have to think of something. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until I got to my bedroom door. I turned around to face him.

"What do you want, Daniel?" I said. Please don't. Please don't.

Are you ok? Can we talk about that dance?" He said carefully, studying my face.

"I'm... fine... just tired... I don't want to talk... just go" I said as I went into my room, not letting him speak. A tear fell softly down my cheek. Lucian women. Lucian women. With Mum around I had to be a Lucian woman, which there was no happily ever after, no true love, just money and power. I'd help Ian escape with Amy... and Daniel he'd find someone else, someone who would love him better than me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all had a great turkey day. To quickly answer Cherry a guest reader, Yes of course.**

Chapter 11

Amy

The pain was unbearable. I felt even before I fully woke up. I grunted as the stiff pain shot up my arm making the rest of my side ache. I grunted as I blinked open my eyes. My gaze was still a little blurry around he edges, but I could tell I wasn't in a cell. The bright chandelier light made me close my eyes before I could look for an exit. I tried to ignore the pain as I sat up against the headboard of the bed. My arm felt like it was on fire. I winced letting out a small whimper as I tried to put force on my arm. I opened my eyes finding the exit. This couldn't be any easier. I hurriedly tried to stand up, but the sudden movement made the daggers in my arm start attacking. The scream that left my mouth surprised even me as the wound decided not to be ignored. My gaze blurred again as a figure ran over to me. The strong hands gently pushed me back down on to the pillows.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" That voice was so familiar.

My vision cleared and I got a glance at the figure. Ian. His amber eyes shone with concern as the bore into mine. My beat quickened as the sudden thought of how bad I must look crossed my mind. Why do I care? My mind traveled back to the night before. The dance, the atmosphere, how great it was talking with him, and how close I came to my first kiss, what running for most of your life didn't give you much free time for boyfriends. Wait. Slow sown there. You do not like anyone, especially a Lucian. You can't. You don't.

"What's with the smile?" Ian said.

"Umm. Sorry. What?" I replied not really hearing him over the argument inside my head.

"You had a big grin on your face, why?" He said sitting down on the side of the bed.

Crap. I can't be caught. Even if I somehow fell for him, he would never like someone like me. "Just thinking," I said hopefully he'd just take that as an answer. Nope.

"About?" He said with a smirk.

"Last night before I was shot..." I could lie. I could say something else, but he always could tell when I was lying, " and...I...I like you," I finally spat out. I tried to stare a hole in my lap. This was not good. This was so embarrassing. I felt my cheeks blush, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop them. I chanced a glance up at Ian to see his reaction. He...He was smiling. My eyebrows crunched together in confusion, why would he be smiling? He touch my chin in his hand forcing my eyes to his.

"I was so worried, when you got shot. I didn't think you would be ok, and I realized something. I'd be lose without you. I like you too," he said.

His confession made me smile broadly. He liked me. He liked me. Ian Kabra liked me, Amy Cahill. Before I could even think I kissed him. He froze and just as I began to think of all the things that could go wrong. I was about to break the kiss, but he began kissing back. Relief washed over me as he did. I tried to bring my arms around his neck, but the pain shot again. I broke the connection as winced, why did I have to be wounded right now? Ian had a concerned look on his face again.

"I'm fine," I reassured him.

"I'm going to kill my mum for that," he said angrily.

"Oh yeah, what are we going to do about that?" I said. Isabel was here. I never faced Isabel, most people who do, don't come back.

"Natalie convinced her to let you live until your healed so we have time to think if a plan," Ian replied.

"Good," I said. Wait, Natalie said Dan was here. Where was he? "Is Dan ok?"

"Last time I checked. He is with Natalie. He has a cover story of being your doctor," Ian said.

I sighed in relief. Dan was ok. Natalie and Ian were working with us. We had time to think about a plan. And Ian and I had just kissed. What could go wrong? Apparently everything.


	13. Chapter 12

**I've rewritten this chapter three times, it keeps getting deleted. Ok here we go.**

Chapter 12

Natalie

**(takes place right after Natalie' s last Pov)**

As I closed the door behind me, pitch blackness filled the room. I was so exhausted I didn't even turn on the light. Bleary eyed and tired from crying, I stumbled across the floor towards my bed. I felt around with my hands desperately trying not to fall. At last, my outstretched hand felt the soft fabric of my sheets. I crawled in and plopped down, not even bothering to change out of my dress. My eyelids fluttered as sleep called me. I jumped as a sudden crash from when an invisible person stumbled over a table, knocking all thoughts of sleep from my brain.

"Who...who's there?" I said quickly.

My shaky voice was only met by silence. I stood up trying to see the figure through the thick black blanket. I was probably just overreacting.

"Daniel, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny," I said.

I can't believe he's pulling a prank now. The intruder made no attempt to reveal his true identity, but I knew he was there because I could hear extra breathing, or maybe it was just me, I was so tired it was hard to tell. I was so sick of Daniels pranks couldn't he just leave me alone.

Daniel Cahill! I mean it! Let me sleep! This isn't funny!" I yelled.

Suddenly the light came on, blinding me. I blinked, adapting to the change of lighting. I turned to the culprit responsible to my now sleepless night. I faltered as I realized my mistake. He stood there in all of his glory,.leaning up against the door. His black suit made his large stature even more itiminating. His black hair was cut in its normal buzz cut, showing off his handsome snobby face. An evil grin stretched over it which made him look like the Cheshire cat. He strutted over to me, happily.

"I didn't see you at the ball, so I thought I'd check on you. I'm glad I did, now I know your little secret. You're playing your mother. Bravo, Princess, bravo. I've heard many stories of others who have tried an non have gotten so close to accomplishing it," he said as his fingers traced my cheek.

I glared daggers at him as he said that awful name. I hated it, more reason to hate my fiance. " Gaston, really. You don't understand. I'm Lucian. 100% Lucian, I promise," I said. He couldn't get me that easily.

"Oh, please. I saw this double cross coming since we were first introduced. I have all the evidence I need to turn you in, "He said slyly.

Ok, so he had evidence, I just needs to keep talking. "Your bluffing. If you had evidence you would have turned me in already," I said calmly.

"Maybe I thought you'd change your mind if it mean our relationship," he said in a whisper.

He really thought I was that daft. "I'm not a fool, you hate this marriage arrangement just as much as I do. There's something else. What are you planning?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never know," he said as he went to grab me.

I elbowed him in the stomach and dashed towards the door. I had to warn the others, he knew. He grunted and grabbed me firmly around the neck.

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it?" He laughed, "well since you are just a bundle of pure joy and aren't going to keep your mouth closed I don't think anyone here would notice if their little princess took a sudden vacation."

He tossed me Roughly on to his shoulder. I winced as his shoulder jammed into my stomach.

"Put me down!" I screamed as I wished my room wasn't the only one in this hall. I bashed him on the back with my fists a few times, but he had a right grip. "Put me down!"

To my surprise he obliged but kept one hand clamped around my wrist. With the other hand he dug in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a white handkerchief and I instantly recognized the smell as he forced it on to my nose. I blacks out easily as he tossed me over his shoulder again.

_(_(((_

The second I woke up I was drowned by the fish smell. It clouded the air strong enough that I almost gagged. The second thing I noticed was my wet butt. I searched the room. I was tied down on the wet cement probably to a pole or something. The room was dark the only light came from a thin window near the ceiling that I couldn't see out of from this angle. I prayed Gaston just used rope to tie me up, then I could cut through. I gulped, praying for the miracle, and shook my arms. The metal chain klanked merrily just to annoy me. Why did he have to be a good Lucian?

What to do? What to do? The smile spread across my face as a roar of an engine echoed from outside. I knew where I was. There was only one place in London that smelled like fish and where all the crazy young drivers went. Jukebox Alley, it wasn't far from our mansion, I still had a chance. I always kept a communication device hidden in my bracelet so I could contact Ian while he was away. If I was lucky, Gaston would have played it no attention. I stretched my hand trying to reach my wrist to see if he left he charm on.

I froze as a door squeaked open. The light seeped across the floor hesitantly as though it didn't want to disturb the darkness. His footfall rhythmically fell as he walked over to me. He was dressed in a new outfit now. A red turtle neck sweater with black skinny jeans and sneakers. I shuddered as he kicked a ppuddle making the water and mud droplets splatter my once beautiful dress.

"Morning Princess. How'd you sleep?" He laughed.

I glared at him. "You won't get away with this, they will come for me."

He chuckled, "Your pretty confident for someone tied to a pole on the ground. You do you think would come. Your mother, hasn't even noticed not like she'd care. Your brother, he's a little cauchi t up at the moment. And that Cahill boy, he's not coming. He's probably half way across the world now happily living his life with his sister. They can escape, they will, he just got close to you so he could learn some secrets and free his sister. He never even like you. Your out of options, Princess, enjoy your throne"

I gulped as his words hit me. Was I really alone? Would he really just leave? What was I kidding he's probably celebrating my disappearance right now? Gaston laughed as my face fell and left. I waited until the door had been closed for a minute until I continued with my wrist. I still had Ian and I had to warn him. There. I've got the charm. I twisted it. After I heard the click, I said loudly so the device could hear me, "Ian. Gaston-"

Without a word Gaston stormed into the room again and tore the bracelet from my wrist making me help in pain. He stomped on it, breaking the connection.

"Your going to pay for that," he said venomly as he glared at me.

I gulped. What had forgotten myself into?


End file.
